


Dust Fairies

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, Kissing, M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Sans, lazy kisses, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Tumblr request prompt: Lazy Kisses





	Dust Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> @messedupessy requested: Suup babe saw them kissing prompts yo (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) could I get sum Honeyketchup in either number 4 or 12 ye?

**4: Lazy kisses**

Stretch watches the early morning rays flitter past the cracks of the closed curtains, illuminating the dust. Each speck twirls like fairies as he attempts to count them all, but quickly got bored. He supposes that’s the point, but he doesn’t have the perseverance to put himself through torture just to sleep. Beside him, Classic stirs, mumbling incoherently as he presses himself closer against Stretch’s side. The taller skeleton strokes his skull, and shakes his shoulder. **  
**

“Classic, wake up,”

Classic mumbles, but doesn’t wake up.

“Classic,” Stretch shakes him again, harder this time, even going as far as lightly kicking him in the stomach.

The small skeleton growls, “mhmm what is it?”

“Kiss me,”

Classic hisses and turns away, “s’ too early for that. lemme sleep.”

“Classsssiiiicccccc,” Stretch whines and continues to shake his lover awake.

Classic sighs and groggily moves himself on top of Stretch, then rests his teeth on the other’s, promptly falling back asleep. Stretch leans into the kiss, Classic’s warmth seeping into his bones and his chest rises and falls against his, their two souls pounding rhythmically as one. With both of their mouths pressed against each other, Stretch’s eyelids flutter, then a soulbeat later, finally closes.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me and send me a kissing prompt ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
